The present discovery constitutes a new and distinct variety of a miniature pot rose plant which was discovered in a cultivated area in July, 2003. The new rose variety resulted from a naturally occurring mutation of unknown causation on a branch of ‘KORstoffein’, a patented rose described and illustrated in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,242 issued on Feb. 22, 2000.
The new rose plant was asexually propagated for further evaluation. This new and distinctive miniature rose variety is named ‘KORoskin’.